Twenty Questions - a little differently
by Izaya-sama
Summary: What could be a better thing to do in the evening than relaxing on couch with your lover and maybe playing a little game to get to know each other better. But simple fact that Shizuo learnt long time ago is... no game is safe and innocent, when Izaya is involved. Shizaya, established relationship, oneshot.


_Author's note: Hello again~ _

_Izaya-sama & Shizuo-sama (aka Shizu-chan) bring you another story of their rather lively rp life. I wonder if it has some meaning to remind you that we possess the unique ability to turn any roleplay into smut at some point... Well, this story is just like that, so if you get goosebumps (and not those of excitement) just hearing a word smut, turn away and run for your life~ If you like the stories full of passion and fluff, please continue reading *winks*_

_Enjoy the story that Shizu-chan put together for you, with a little bit of editing by me. _

_**Title: **Twenty Questions - a little differently.  
**Rating:** M (for a reason~)  
**Pair:** Shizuo x Izaya (this story contains very intense__ male x male relationship__)  
__**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara or any of the characters._

* * *

''Welcome back, sweetie~'' Izaya's usual voice chirped through the air as he hugged Shizuo from behind, welcoming his lover back after work. As usual, Shizuo would come home to Izaya's apartment in the evening and Izaya would figure out ways on how to surprise him. Startled, Shizuo jumped when slender arms wrapped around his body unexpectedly.

''Izaya?'' The blonde called out. ''Hey..If you don't let me go, you might squeeze me to death.''

''What, you think your strength is contagious?'' Izaya asked playfully and stood on his toes, planting a little kiss at the back of Shizuo's neck. Blonde shivered in glee at the peck he got at the nape of his sensitive neck. It was these little things that cheered Shizuo up after a long day, whether it was a simple kiss or a hug.

Izaya chuckled and let him go. Finally the taller male of the two turned around to hold Izaya's chin up. Eyes lowering, he leaned closer and kissed Izaya's lips quickly.

''I'm not afraid of my strength anymore..'' He smirked in response. ''You helped me calm down.''

Izaya smiled as he licked his lips before poking Shizuo's cheek. ''I was never afraid of your strength, so I'm a little surprised such a big boy as you were ever afraid of something so ridiculous~''he uttered, affectionately ruffling the blond's hair. Shizuo rubbed the back of his neck.

''Yeah. I 'fell' for you when you said you weren't afraid of me. This is gonna sound lame as hell, but you were the only one who told me that, and it means a lot to me.'' Shizuo replied, looking off to the side.''I'm a pretty traditional guy, so don't make fun of me being cheesy.'' He added.

''Ara, ara~'' Izaya cooed. ''Why would I make fun of you when you're being so sweet? '' He grinned. ''I don't have much to say about being cheesy.. I fell for you at first sight. A sexy beast such as yourself stole my heart immediately upon the first meeting~'' Shizuo's heart leap as Izaya mentioned their first encounter at highschool. In fact, he still remembered the first meeting vividly. The slow clapping, the violence and of course, the knife. Never in his wildest dreams that he thought they'd end together like this. As lovers.

''And you're such a sexy little flea.'' Shizuo replied.

Izaya laughed and pulled him into a hug once more, snuggling on to him close. ''Sometimes I feel like bursting out from happiness, when I realize that all of this is mine.'' He sounded out, eyes scanning at his body, every detail taken in.

''I'm glad to hear that. I'll be the only one to own you, Izaya. You're mine.'' Shizuo voiced out in a husky tone, his hands travelling lower around Izaya's waist to cup the area of his ass. And when the two were tired of all the standing, Shizuo unceremoniously swept Izaya off his feet, carrying him bridal style. Izaya blinked but soon smiled as he held onto the ex-bartender's broad shoulders. Walking over to the couch, Shizuo placed him there gently. ''Try not to die from too much happiness.'' He stood up, winking. ''I'm gonna make myself some food.'' And with that, Shizuo trailed off, leaving an out of breath Izaya behind.

''You tease~'' Izaya called after him and scrambled his hands about, grabbing a pillow. Huffing, he threw said pillow after Shizuo while shaking his head. But before the pillow could even hit him, Shizuo caught it deftly, expertly throwing it back on the couch with a loud smack. A wide smile lingered at the blonde's face.

''I've heard that, Iza-kunnn..''

Giving up, Izaya sighed. ''First you touch me, plus all that sweet talk….And now you're leaving me all alone here, tch~'' the informant clicked his tongue as he rolled over, laying on his stomach. He kicked his legs in the air while cuddling to another pillow. Frazzled, Shizuo headed to the door of the kitchen, tossing a look at Izaya over his shoulder with a lazy smirk. Sometimes, it was fun leaving the flea needy. Shizuo wasn't so sure how long he can last with the teasing, but he liked to take it slow.

''I'll kiss and woo you all I want, right after I have my dinner. '' he replied.

''At least bring me something good, ne~?''

''Yeah, yeah..''

Shizuo went in the kitchen, turning on the lights. The fruit bowl Izaya had kept on the table was almost empty and groceries weren't stocked. Frowning, he went over to the fridge and opened the handle, eyes wandering around for any milk or some leftovers.

''What do you want, Izaya? Some leftover ootoro or something?'' The blonde called from the kitchen.

''Hmm~?'' In the other room, Izaya was busy humming to himself lazily with his face buried in the soft pillow. He lifted his head up and rolled over, playing and trailing his finger over his ring. ''I'll let you surprise me, Shizu-chan. It's not like I'm starving.''

''If you ain't starving, then I'm just gonna eat this all by myself.'' Shizuo shrugged and took out a bowl of miso soup Izaya had kept in his fridge. He held it in one hand and used his leg to close the fridge door closed. The soup was cold so he placed it in the microwave to heat the dish. While waiting, Shizuo made a fresh cup of green tea for himself, his stomach grumbling eagerly. The loud 'ding' from the microwave snapped his attention back, so he took the hot dish out and set it at the dining table.

''Hm..'' The blonde hummed after every sip he took, the fragrant aroma of the soup left him wanting more. Sometimes he does wonder where Izaya bought all his food, because of all the things he bought it tasted pretty damn good. But then again, Izaya was rich. Of course he'd get the best Japanese cuisine out there. Shizuo slurped the soup up till every bit was finished.

Once he's done with his dinner, he cleaned up drank the green tea, leaning against the door of the kitchen with the cup in his hand. He glanced over at the raven with his eyebrows raised.

''What are you doing?'' he asked.

Izaya turned his head towards his direction. ''Whoa, that was quick, Shizu-chan, I didn't even have a chance to tell you Bon Appetite~'' Izaya chuckled and lifted his hands, stretching his fingers so Shizuo could see his fingers well.

''I was just playing with these, to escape the cruel death of boredom. '' He sighed dramatically. ''What would you do if I passed away here, I wonder?'' the informant voiced out.

Shizuo threw his head back, a bit bored. ''That's a weird question..You? Pass away? I've always thought that you were capable to escape something that would put your life in danger.''

''Hmph, you can't imagine how hard it is to run from the terrible slow death of boredom. If it weren't for my brilliant mind, I would be dead long time ago~ Fortunately I can always entertain myself somehow.'' Izaya smiled and stared at his hands.

''Oh. Those rings..''Shizuo placed the cup at the side and went to the opposite couch, collapsing on top of it. ''Do they have some sort of value, or are you just wearing them because of your weird fashion sense?''

The informant gasped and looked at Shizuo with a pout. ''My fashion sense is perfect, Shizu-chan, how can you say it's weird..Tch.'' He clicked his tongue. ''I can't take such insults seriously from someone who always wears bartender uniform all the time. Besides, these rings are just stylish, there's no story behind them.'' Izaya shot a coy smirk at Shizuo.

''I said it's _weird _because you wear long-coats with fur in the middle of summer..Ah, but that's probably because you get cold easily.'' Shizuo sighed in response. ''Besides, I worked as a bartender before, and Kasuka gave me these uniforms. At least they mean something to me.''

Izaya shrugged and stretched comfortably on couch. Blinking, he lifted his eyebrows at Shizuo as he realized something.

''Oi, where's my snack?''

''Ah..''Shizuo stared at Izaya with a blank expression. ''Your snack's not here. I didn't get you anything. You said you weren't hungry, were you, Izayaa?'' he asked, mentally preparing himself in case Izaya whined for some food, so he had to get off the couch and back in the kitchen.

''I told you I'm not starving, but I wanted something good..'' the raven smirked and picked up a pillow, throwing it at Shizuo again. ''Protozoan~ Repay me for not satisfying my need for snack.''

Shizuo sat up on the couch, catching the pillow as it was being thrown at him with his hand. He set it aside. After observing Izaya's face carefully, he opened his mouth to voice out his opinion at the question Izaya asked him earlier.

''About the…'if you suddenly 'passed' thing…''

''Hmm?''Izaya kept his gaze locked at Shizuo as the other man spoke about the unexpected subject.

''I-if you were dead, then I'll be alone, Izaya. I really will..'' A red flush gradually formed on his face as he reached into his pocket to pull out some sweets. ''I got these earlier. I intended on eating them but you just couldn't stop whining, tch.'' Shizuo tossed the sweets on the hardwood table that separated them. ''Here.''

Izaya however sank his face into the pillow with a sigh.

''Shiiiiizu-chan~ How long have you known me, seriously.'' He glanced at the bodyguard and then at the sweets. ''I appreciate the offer, I really do, but you can eat them all...I just really don't like sweets. Should I feed you?'' He asked hopefully.

Shizuo shrugged and took a sweet, quickly unwrapping it and shoving it in his mouth. ''I'd rather eat them myself, so no thanks, flea.'' He mumbled, finishing the rest of what he has and then stuffing the wrappers in his pocket.

Izaya didn't let the rejection to get to him, instead he grinned childishly. ''Hmm...This makes me wonder how much we know about each other...Maybe we could play twenty questions to get more info about the other?'' Izaya sat up and crossed his legs while looking at the other excitedly.

''If you'd like, I'll play it with you..But I don't know how to play or what its rules are.''Shizuo sighed. And since he's gonna play with Izaya, there's no telling what's gonna happen. ''Is it gonna be like Truth or dare? You gonna start asking me to do perverted stuff?'' He asked the raven.

Izaya grinned sheepishly. ''It's really tempting to play Truth or dare with you, Shizu-chan, but it would kill the purpose of getting to know each other better. '' Izaya sounded out. ''Since it's the unwritten rule to always pick dare and dares are supposed to have a strong erotic accent~ Which is not bad at all...''

Shizuo scratched his head, thinking to tag along with the flea's games or not.

''..but I know your body well enough already, I wouldn't mind to look into your head now though.'' Izaya said, tapping his lip with his finger while thinking. ''I know that you don't like games too much...so, what do you think?'' Izaya questioned the blonde, tilting his head.

Shizuo huffed and nodded. ''..Sure. Let's get to know each other better.'' He crossed his arms, giving the informant an intimidating smile as if daring him to play. ''So, how's this game supposed to work again?''

Izaya smirked and clasped his hands together. ''Hmm...We can change the rules a bit to make it more interesting. You get a question and you have to answer, just in the case you don't want to answer, you'll have to do a task instead. How does it sound? '' Izaya smirked, and he just couldn't resist adding. ''And I believe you know what kind of tasks can you expect from me~''

Shizuo slumped back into the couch, taking a long breath. He knew exactly what kind of stuff Izaya'll ask him to do if he failed to answer a question. ''Hah.'' He snorted, resisting a laugh. ''That sounds pretty simple. I mean, you just gotta answer questions. It doesn't sound that hard... ''Shizuo gave a sidelong glance at his lover.

''Pretty simple, ne?'' Izaya agreed.

''I know you well enough. The tasks you're gonna ask me to do...you probably want me to do something dirty. Isn't that right, Iza-kun?''

The informant watched Shizuo with a predatory shine in his eyes. Fascinated, he leaned back against the couch, not letting his orbs slip away from the blonde. '' Ah, seems like you _do_ know me well enough in this matter, Shizu-chan.''

''I guess I can play. Who goes first?'' Shizuo asked.

''You can start, if you want, since you're a newbie in this and I love you like nobody else~'' Izaya grinned. ''I wonder if there will be any question which you rather pass and take a risk to do a dare~ I have to come up with something creative,'' the dark-haired male looked up in thought for a moment.

''Fine. I've never played this before, and you're asking me to start. Don't blame me if my questions aren't related in any sense.'' Shizuo stated, looking down as his golden bangs fall over his eyes. He thought for a while, making circular motions with his index finger in the air before snapping his fingers. Finally, the ex-bartender looked up to Izaya with a dark growl.

''Alright..Who was your _first_ time? And you know what I mean by this, Izaayaaa-kun.''

Izaya watched the other man amused.''Your possessiveness never ceases to amuse me, Shizu-chan~ Don't worry, I won't let anybody else to touch me, except you.'' He hugged his knees and rested his chin on them. ''It's funny that I wanted to ask you the very similar question, Shizu-chan. We think alike more than anybody would guess.''

Shizuo raised his brow. ''That was what you're gonna ask me too?''

Izaya chuckled and nodded, before trailing off in thoughts.

''Hm...It was some random girl back at highschool, I honestly didn't even bother to remember her name... She was all over me, one of those crazy fans and I was curious, so I gave in…'' Izaya admitted.

''I suppose I expected that, since a lot of girls were all over you in high-school. Hell, you even managed to gain some followers consisting of female suicidals.'' Shizuo said solemnly.

''But I have to say it was probably one of the most disappointing experiences in my life.'' Izaya sighed and shook his head. And for a moment there Shizuo wondered how sex can be disappointing. Every guy was supposed to like it. ''Now, what about your first time, Shizu-chan?'' Curious, it was Izaya's turn to ask the blonde.

Shizuo tried to recall back a few years ago. ''This was some time ago, and I think it was the closest to a sexual experience. We didn't go all the way though. She's my kouh-Ah, wait. No.'' He stopped mid-sentence, rethinks that again, trying to formulate his sentences carefully.

''She's a girl that worked with me and Tom, the russian beauty. Vorona was her name..''Shizuo smiled. Izaya frowned a bit when he spoke about the Russian beauty. ''But that doesn't matter. I think I remember _our_ first time better. In the classroom...after school...at detention..'' _[author's comment: If you wonder what this is about, we had one really nice highschool Shizaya rp about this~]_

Izaya chuckled, remembering that one unusual detention back in highschool. ''Heh, I can say you were my first male partner then, Shizu-chan~ You practically stole my virginity. Ah, that was so much better than any experience with any girl...I suppose I might really be a gay after all.'' Izaya rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

''It's better too because it's 10 times amazing to do it with someone you love.'' Shizuo smirked, knowing that he's the first to steal Izaya's virginity. ''I can't say that I'm gay cuz I have no preference for any men...I'm only attracted to you, Izaya.'' Shizuo pointed his finger at the informant before scowling. Izaya flushed bright red.

''Time for question 2 now. What was your latest sexual fantasy about?'' the blonde continued in a serious tone. He wanted to know if Izaya was fantasing about other gay men, after all. Anything can happen.

''Heh, you sure are curious about the most private things, Shizu-chan. ''Izaya commented, amused. ''Ne, what would the task be if I couldn't answer that question?''

Shizuo frowned and already decided in his head that Izaya has to go around Ikebukuro acting like a chicken, just so his reputation would be ridiculed. ''What, you can't answer something as simple as that, Izaya?'' He felt his blood boil right in his veins, resisting the urge to flip the table in front of him in a blinding rampage. If Izaya's having some wet dreams about someone else he'll - !

''Fucking flea. Just answer the goddamn question..''he sighed, calming down a bit. But might as well give Izaya his answer. ''If you can't answer, the task that you have to do is..'' A smirk slowly crept up to Shizuo's lips. ''Ride me. I wanna see your face when we do it. It'll save me the stamina too.''

''Ara, ara~ Now I'm torn between answering the question and doing the task.'' The raven smirked and slowly rose from his couch, walking towards Shizuo. ''But you are quick learner, Shizu-chan, you got the principles of the game really easily, even without any examples, I'm amazed~'' He said tenderly, sitting on the edge of the couch next to Shizuo. He rested his hand on Shizu-chan's chest, sliding it down his stomach and into his lap.

''I understand the game perfectly. Pretty good for a beginner, huh Izaya?'' Shizuo gulped, heat rushing to his ears when Izaya was that close to him. His cheeks dusted red and sparks of pleasure began to shoot straight down to his cock, forming an apparent bulge on his trousers; something he noted when he looked down.

''Ne, what do you want more now, Shizu-chan? Answer or task? I don't have a problem with either of them, I was just curious what you'll come up with.'' Izaya rubbed his palm against the front of Shizuo's trousers teasingly.

''I-I want..you to answer me truthfully.'' The other man licked his lips, grabbing Izaya's hand that was teasing his groin, though he had to hold back the crave to re-establish that delicious friction Izaya was providing him. He laid his head on the edge of the couch so the informant had better leverage.

''..Or should I answer while doing a task? That kinda sounds like a good solution, ne~?'' Izaya asked.

''You do both, and that's a bonus..''Shizuo smirked, looking up at his lover's eyes. ''Now finish what you started, you tick..'' he closed his eyes, expecting something to happen.

''As you wish, Master~'' Izaya saluted playfully and unzipped Shizuo's trousers in matter of seconds, sneaking one hand into his underpants to pull out his already hardened cock. Shizuo gave out a frustrated groan. He felt as though his cock pulsed with pain, neglected and weeping precum impatiently, so he bucked his hips against the raven's hand; anything to get some maddening pleasure that was enough to make him squirm, much to Izaya's delight.

''I'll describe my fantasies to you into details, we will have enough time for it~'' Informant purred in a silky voice full of hidden lust as he gave Shizuo a few slow and powerful strokes, to make his erection completely hard, before he stood up and took off his pants together with his boxers quickly. Shizuo on the other hand breathed heavily as the other stroked him, his mind completely ruled out by lust and the pleasurable sensation.

''Hmm~ So, it depends whether you would pleasure me or I would pleasure you, Shizu-chan~'' Izaya sat on Shizuo's lap, teasing his member with silky skin of his ass while covering his mouth with his hand.

''But both those fantasies have something to do with food.'' The raven spoke, grabbing Shizuo's chin and made him look at him. ''You wanted to see my face, so enjoy the show, Shizu-chan.'' He slid two fingers into his mouth, sucking them and licking them, as quiet sweet moans escaped his lips. Izaya's own member started to leak precum from his arousal.

''Hahh..''Shizuo sighed, trying hard not to come right away. He held it back for a few times now, as Shizuo wanted it to last longer and longer. He just couldn't help it..Izaya turned him on so bad.

Shizuo's member was completely hard, pointing upwards, and twitching violently. He let out a deep groan, whether in anticipation or exhaustion, he didn't know. All he knew was that he was greatly aroused to the point of where it hurts, the sight of Izaya sucking his own fingers, and hearing his quiet moans was just too much. Too much, in fact it made something in Shizuo's head shut down.

''Hnn~ Which one do you want to hear, Shizu-chan?'' Izaya asked after taking his fingers out and moving them to his entrance, pushing one in.

''Ah~'' he whimpered at the sensation as he gazed into Shizuo's eyes waiting for his answer, while he continued to prepare himself for Shizuo's already throbbing , slick member.

''I want- want, oh fuck..''The question that Izaya asked wasn't even registered by Shizuo's brain. ''Get a move on...'' he gasped.

Several more seconds passed in stunned breathless silence as Shizuo was too lost in the warm, teasing sight of the raven prepping himself.

''I want...''

Shizuo's member was overflowing, the lewd sounds were quick in bringing him to the edge. The pressure was building at a dangerously fast pace.

'I wanna know..all.'' He managed to reply to Izaya.

Izaya gulped as he sensed the burning heat of lust radiating from the Shizuo's writhing body. Not breaking eye contact, he gazed into the other man's passionate hazel orbs while panting and moaning, his fingers stretching his insides almost to the point of where it hurt, since he's trying to do it as quick as possible.

''Mmm~ Seems like...hnn...my curiosity is rubbing off on you~'' Izaya moved his hips as he uttered the word 'rubbing' to actually rub his erection against Shizuo's, yelping at the sensation. Shizuo grunted, his cock twitching.

''Ah, Shizu-channn~...So...If you would be the one pleasuring me...'' Izaya pulled out his fingers and grabbed his lover's cock with one hand while putting the other on Shizuo's shoulder to support himself. He lifted his waist and positioned Shizuo's member against his stretched hole. Shizuo inhaled sharply, preparing himself for the mind-numbing surge of euphoria and the blinding sensation of pure friction that was soon gonna engulf entirely through his cock.

''..I see you covering my naked body...ahh...'' Izaya came down slowly, his body swallowing Shizuo's hot flesh in slow motion as he shut his eyelids in concentration. Shizuo watched him, completely captivated and admired every single feature on Izaya's face. The way he closed his eyes in concentration, and how his skin glistened with sweat...Alluring. ''..In whipped cream...or chocolate...or anything according your taste...hnn~'' Izaya continued as he opened his eyes again when Shizuo's completely inside. As Izaya rolled down on him, Shizuo gasped. He started to pant harshly as he felt Izaya's ass swallowing him up and the sensation of being sheathed inside the raven.

''S-so..tight..'' the blonde bit his lip, and all he could do was nothing but place his hands on both sides of Izaya's hips, giving out an extended moan into that tantalizing warmth that pulsed around him in powerful contractions.

Izaya bit his lip as different mixes of the emotions overwhelmed him completely. ''All...my sensitive spots...and then you would feel them up... '' The informant leaned to Shizuo's face, the move made him rise from the other's lap, pulling Shizuo's member out until just a hilt was left inside.

''Like this..''Izaya licked from the corner of Shizuo's mouth, alongside his jaw up to his earlobe and mewled right into the other's ear. Shizuo ducked his head in ticklish pleasure as the informant whispered directly in his hear, making his chest heave up and down in excitement.

''T-that's a good answer, flea..''Shizuo smiled, remembering they were still in the middle of playing the 20 questions game. ''Didn't realize that...you were into food kink..h-huh? ''

''Food is one of the pleasures of life, Shizu-chan.'' Izaya exclaimed and then promptly slammed himself back down, burying the blonde deep inside his body again. ''Aaaahh~'' He cried out in pleasure before resting his forehead on the brute's, looking down at their connected bodies. ''Not so great like this...'' He continued breathlessly and his body trembled slightly, just as his voice.

Sweat formed at Shizu-chan's temple as it dripped down to the side of his face. He's having a pretty hard time concentrating. He couldn't think of anything to say as he felt Izaya's hot and wet muscles embracing his member with bliss.

''Fuck..that felt good. Do that again..''

With renewed vigour, Izaya moved up and down hard, the sight of Shizuo's cock disappearing in his body along with the sloppy sounds of skin hitting skin , made goosebumps of excitement run down his spine and he shuddered in pleasure.

''But when you put food and sex together...it's an amazing combination, ne-eehnnn..?'' Izaya finished his thought with yelp, riding Shizuo up and down. Izaya let Shizuo's cock slip away almost completely before ramming it back deep inside, piercing his insides in searing, pleasurable pain.

''I-Iza… nngh…It's..so hot..'' Shizuo stared into his eyes with clouded desire, panting when he felt Izaya's ass clench around his cock as he rode him, the sensitive head of it twitching at the amazing sensation.

''D-do you want to hear how would I return...Mmm...the pleasure to you, Shizu-chan?''

''Ahh..ha..Yes.. I wanna hear that too..''Shizuo replied, in a daze between concentration and desire.

Izaya brushed his lips against the blonde's as he bounced in his lap in a fast and steady rhythm, his cock tickling Shizuo's stomach with the slick tip. Shizuo laid flat on his back as the other man bounced on him, just so much as the hot sight before him could make him faint, so when Izaya dragged his ass up and down his slick rod, the pleasure was just too much.

Shizuo's hand left Izaya´s soft hips to reach out, twisting his left nipple, rolling the hard nub around. It earned a loud moan from the moving informant.

Still, the pleasure kept on building, and Shizuo's eyes strained open from intense pleasure.

''F-fuck, Izaya…. it's coming out...I'm gonna..!'' He warned, getting close. Almost..

Shizuo tossed his head back as he thrust up, slamming to meet the downwards movement of Izaya in heated passion; subconciously making him groan out in ecstasy. And together with strong hit of Shizuo's member on Izaya's prostate, it brought Izaya over the edge and his semen covered their bodies in long, white strings. ''Aaaah-hah~'' Izaya cried out with his face lifted to ceiling as he continued to ride off his orgasm, his inner walls clenching on Shizuo's cock tightly. It was hot, moist and sweet as Shizuo felt Izaya's ass squeeze down around him hard, feeling ripples through Izaya's body when the flea came.

Shizuo shuddered; his legs trembled as he bucked his hips. Rolling his hip, he bobbed up and down, before coming full-blast. The blonde's cock squirted semen inside Izaya just a second after the informant came.

''Ah..''

Harshly panting, Izaya collapsed on him and nuzzled his face in crook of Shizuo's neck.

''Mmm~ I hope you enjoyed the show, Shizu-chan.'' The sly raven smirked. Instinctively, Shizuo wrapped his hand around him, fingers playfully twirling in his dark hair. The taller man's face was flushed, and he had never felt so satisfied before.

''H-hell yeah, I did..You were so into it.'' Shizuo breathed, enjoying the blissful afterglow and the still-lingering smell of sex in the air.

''I still need to answer the question, hm? My second fantasy contains nantaimori...'' Izaya slowly lifted his hand and lazily ran with his finger down Shizuo's neck while chuckling softly. ''I bet you don't know what it means, Shizu-chan~''

''Nantai...wha?'' Shizuo tilted his head. ''I have no idea what that means. Does it have something to do with food again?'' The ex-bartender questioned.

''Hm~ Yep.'' Izaya grinned mischievously. ''I would cover Shizu-chan's body in top quality sushi.'' He cooed seductively into Shizuo's ear while touching his chest at different spots, brushing tips of his fingers against Shizuo's well defined muscles under his shirt.

''I should've guessed that..''Shizuo shuddered as his chest got caressed by Izaya's hands, as his nubs grew hard again just from one touch from the flea. As Izaya's fingers skitter along his heated flesh, he literally felt like he was melting from Izaya's calloused fingers that knew all his sensitive spots in almost coy and fleeting strokes.

''Here and here...'' The raven slid his hand lower, brushing it against Shizuo's softened member. ''...here too~'' He gazed into Shizuo's eyes with playful smirk on his lips.

''A-ahh..'' Shizuo's cock gradually grew impressively. Even though he thought he had enough, he didn't at all. The result was an unhindered moan from Shizuo, who was now lost in arousal yet again.

''..And I would slowly eat it like this~'' Izaya leaned to the blonde's neck and licked the skin before he started to suck and nibble on it gently. ''Shizu-chan and ootoro, two things I love the most in universe, just how awesome that would be~'' He chuckled and lifted his head to look at Shizuo. ''What do you think?'' He asked the blonde with grin.

''Heh..You really love ootoro..'' was Shizuo's reply as he tried to concentrate, looking back into auburn eyes with just the same amount of passion as before. ''Oi, if we keep d-doing this, I swear we're not going anywhere in the game~'' He said, breathless.

''Ara, ara~ I didn't expect you to really get into playing so much, Shizu-chan.'' A playful smirk still lingered on Izaya´s lips as he gazed into the other's amber eyes, while his fingers teasingly touched Shizuo's aroused member, just softly brushing the fingertips against a hot pulsing vein.

''Seems like we need another task, what do you think? Hmm...'' Izaya licked his earlobe before whispering. The man receiving such ministrations gulped as his sensitive member throbbed to the feeling of Izaya's hot breathe and tongue on his ear.

''Tell me, what is the dirtiest thing you ever wanted to do to me, Shizu-chan..''

The question Izaya asked, made Shizuo reflect back in the deepest corner of his mind. The kinky and secret fantasies that he wanted to do to Izaya. All these sensations at once kinda overwhelmed him, so what he managed is a shaky breath, smiling weakly as he tried not to concentrate on his obviously hard arousal.

''Still asking me dirty questions, ha...The dirtiest thing I wanted to do to you...''Shizuo turned his head to the side, before smirking. Izaya kept his eyes glued on him.

''I want to tie you up and hold you down at your most vulnerable. I'll just keep on teasing you, but I won't stroke you. I want to make you cum without even touching your dick.'' The blonde confessed boldly.

Shivers of excitement ran down Izaya's spine and he shivered just from imagining a situation like that. ''Whoa, kinky, aren't you, Shizu-chan?'' The informant's lips touched Shizuo´s jaw briefly and continued to plant soft , little pecks to his lips, his hand not leaving Shizuo's erection. The soft kisses he made sent vibrations across Shizuo's body, and all the way south, where his member's head had already peek out of its foreskin in small twitches as Izaya's thumb circled it.

''How excited does it make you if I tell I would let you fulfil this little fantasy of yours~?'' Izaya nibbled on the other's lip while giving him challenging look.

Shizuo had a hard time not to latch onto him, ravishing on every single bit of him and for a second time, that is. ''Wouldn't it be surprising if I were the kinkier one out of us?'' he joked.

Izaya chuckled. ''Funny indeed. But it seems like now isn't the best time for that, someone seems too impatient for game like that~'' Izaya squeezed Shizuo's member with his hand and then let it go, continuing to circle just the tip with his thumb. ''Your turn Shizu-chan, you should ask me something~ ''

Shizuo returned Izaya's ministrations by licking the corners of his lips. ''Heh. That's a promise, then, sugar. Tonight you're gonna fulfill all my fantasies.. But ahh, it's my turn right now.'' He said. They were still playing the game, after all. He adjusted himself, trying to sit up.

''Tell me, Izaya.. Have you ever did something dirty to your clients?'' He asked darkly. Now _that_ was something he wanted to know.

''Ts ts ts~'' Izaya clicked his tongue and climbed off him, stretching himself on couch comfortably. Shizuo sat up and watched the raven get off him with a wondering expression.

''I don't need to sleep around for getting info, Shizu-chan. I would really be a low class information broker if I had to do something like that..'' He watched Shizuo from behind his bend knees as he spread them and put them back together, obviously teasing him. And just when Izaya answered him, Shizuo felt as if a big rock was being lifted off his shoulders.

''I keep very professional relationship with my clients. No need for you to be jealous, silly~'' Izaya further proved his point and extended his foot to Shizuo's thigh and slowly stroked it.

''That's what I wanna hear.. It's disgusting if you ever give blowjobs to anyone else for some fucking information. Especially those thugs and members of the yakuza.'' Feeling greatly aroused at that moment, plus from Izaya's teasing, Shizuo sighed and looked down to his erected member.

''My turn...Did you ever get aroused during our battles? And if yes, how did you deal with that little...complication?'' Izaya asked, moving his foot awfully close to the blonde's member that wept for attention and massaged his balls gently with his toe. That made Shizuo flush with need.

''If you wanna know so much, then yes. I did. But you move your ass way too much when you jump around..'' Shizuo answered timidly. Growing impatient, he palmed his member and began to stroke himself, coating his length with oozing precum. Izaya gulped as the sight in front of him, which had a really great impact on his body, blood flooding down, right into his member, making it just as aroused as Shizu-chan's.

''A-and one time, when you were running around.. I had the feeling to kiss you.'' Shizuo said, his cheeks getting pink. ''But if you're curious..I do this..'' He rubbed his flesh up and down. ''Nghh..! And I think of you..'' the blonde gasped as he started to jerk himself off.

''Mmm~ You are so adorable when you get flustered while admitting how much you love me, Shizu-chan.''

''I always admit how I love you, flea. ''

Izaya grinned and couldn't move his eyes away from hot scene of his beloved monster pleasuring himself. Squirming a bit, his body craved for the same touches. ''Ne, Shizu-chan...You're not going to make yourself cum like that, are you?'' Izaya asked.

Looking at his erection, Shizuo decided not to cum. ''Nah..''

Izaya had to admit, seeing him touching himself was very arousing. But they were still playing a game here! ''And it's your time to ask...'' the informant reminded him.

Fortunately enough, the blond let himself go, halfway from climaxing, which was a good thing since pleasuring himself was nowhere near as good as doing it with Izaya. Plus, Shizuo wanted his erection to last, after noting that Izaya was hard as well. He wanted to release with Izaya, dammit..

As he thought about the next question, the corners of his lips suddenly curled upwards into a smirk. ''Izayaaaakunn..Admit it.'' Shizuo cooed just like old times.''You used to spy on me at highschool, right? Heh..even at physical education.''

An adorable shade of red immediately blossomed on Izaya's cheeks as he averted his gaze to the side to escape Shizuo's teasing eyes. ''Hmpf...I did~'' He huffed, feeling heat rush to his face he tried to save his pride with his trademark smirk.

''I knew it...From the little cameras you've sneaked around on my attire~ You didn't think I'd notice...So I went with it~'' Shizuo chuckled that he got to tease about the little crush Izaya had on him since highschool.

''You can't blame me for that, Shizu-chan~ I had a crush on you and you wanted to kill me whenever I was near you, so I had to use any chance that I had to enjoy a glimpse of your well-built body.''

Shizuo went closer to Izaya, his hands lifting the other´s chin up so that he could have a good view of Izaya's face. '' You're so cute, Izayaa-kun...I mistook the crush you had on me for something else, and I was an idiot for not seeing it.'' He told, rather apologetically.

The flushed informant looked back at him as his eyes travelled down from Shizuo's face to his chest until he stopped at Shizuo's big erected member that was slick from precum. Shizuo, however, noticed how Izaya risked a look and checked his member out, earning a soft chuckle from him.

''Enjoying the view, huh?'' he asked.

''Who could guess I will have it all for myself once in the future~?'' Izaya grinned while squirming a bit. Just watching Shizu-chan made him more and more needy. Licking his lips, the informant formulated his question.

''Ne, tell me, Shizu-chan...What do you like about me the most?''

Shizuo took Izaya by his hand, pulling him in. ''What I like about you…'' He paused and rubbed his chin. ''How you beg for my attention sometimes, and how you're too embarassed to admit that you were.'' He whispered sexily in Izaya's ear, providing sparks of pleasure in the flea's body.

''Shizu-chan…'' Izaya softly sighed, needy and aroused.

''Shit, Izaya. I like everything about you, don't make me choose~'' Shizuo ran a finger from Izaya's balls all the way up to the tip of his cock. Izaya gasped for air as his body shuddered under such ministration.

''T-tease...'' he mewled, bucking his hips up, craving for more of Shizuo's touches, more heat, more pleasure.. More..

And now, it was Shizuo's turn to ask. ''Which position do you like the most?'' the blonde questioned.

''Ah-hah...which position, eh?'' Izaya suddenly wrapped his legs around him and reached out his hands to cup Shizuo's cheeks. ''Missionary...like this...because I can see your face when you're inside me...and when you cum...I doubt there's anything more arousing, Shizu-chan~''

Shizuo gave a satisfied smirk, his cock twitching at the very sight of Izaya as the raven bucked his hips with need.

Izaya watched his lover with eyes full of lust, his breathing fast and shallow.''My turn to ask, ne?'' The corners of his mouth lifted into smirk. ''Just how long are you able to withstand the urge to ravish my body, Shizuo?'' he asked.

''Not any longer.'' Shizuo sighed and licked Izaya's bottom lip, before pulling back. ''So the missionary position, huh? Thought so..Then watch me clearly as I thrust into you, Izaya.''

Shizuo loomed over him, whispering quietly in his ear.

''Take a good look.''

And with that, he plunged a coated finger in Izaya's entrance, which fortunately was still loose from before. He flexed his finger in knuckle-deep as he teasingly stroked over Izaya´s sweet spot, before pulling his fingers out. Izaya mewled as the other prepared him, letting out a quiet sigh as he watched Shizuo finger him. Shizuo took a deep breathe. Slowly, he pressed his throbbing length at Izaya's entrance, pushing in deeper into his body.

Izaya gasped at the feeling of fullness, making all the nerves in his body burn with elation.

''Mnngh...I l-love you, so fucking much. A-ahh'' Shizuo groaned, the tight walls enveloping him made him bite his lip in pleasure, wanting to go faster.

''I love you...hnn...too, Shizu-chan...'' Izaya pulled him closer with his legs binding his waist, pushing him even deeper.

''My turn..'' Shizuo voiced out, but couldn't really focus with the unbelievable amount of pleasure on his lower body, so all he did was lean down. Closer to Izaya.

''D-does it feel good, Izaya-kun?''

''Aaahh~ It's gorgeous...mmm...you can't imagine...'' Izaya lifted his arms and stroked the blonde's back with his palms encouragingly. ''More...Shizu-chan...hnn-nn...''

Izaya concentrated on making his muscles tighten more, clenching them around the hot slick rod inside him, and then he shot a smirk at Shizuo.

''H-how does this feel, Shizu-chan? I practiced a bit...for you~''

''Ahh..! That feels amazing, Izaya..''

Shizuo started pummeling in Izaya´s taut, tender insides at a slow pace, pulling out till the head of his cock and then thrusting it in again while he tried to find the spot, that one spot enough to turn Izaya into mush.

''How come..you're always this beautiful? Ngh..'' With his mouth hung open in groans and small gasps, Izaya's prostate wasn't hit until a few thrusts later, as he began to pick up his pace with each sordid thrust accompanied with surges of pleasure that came from the feeling of Izaya clamping around his length and sucking him in. Shizuo hastened his pace, hands separating Izaya's buttcrack to pierce his length in deeper with force no human could ever possess. Both men moaned wantonly and all Shizuo did after that was hunch over, in a powerful orgasm as he came inside the informant, filling him up even more.

And as they continued to being wafted on waves of pleasure, their bodies connected in one hot, sweaty and panting tangle of limbs, the purpose of the game drifted into oblivion. But in a sense, they came to know each other completely and thoroughly.

* * *

_ If you have anything to say to the story, we'll be glad for your reaction in review. Thank you very much, lovely humans~ Stay tuned, more stories will come._


End file.
